


Homesick

by CustardCreamies



Category: Coldplay (Band), Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Author’s crack ship which she genuinely loves, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is treated to a little piano one morning after the season is finished.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts), [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> So yeah this came about after I found out Sebastian had attended a Coldplay concert. I suddenly decided I really shipped Chris Martin with Sebastian (since they’re my faves) and whoops this fic happened.
> 
> Many thanks to Historygeek and Robothead for indulging me in this ship. :3

Sebastian wakes up to the soft sounds of the piano downstairs and he sighs softly, the music combined with the soft gentle tapping of the rain on the window making him feel light and drowsy.

He sits up and yawns softly, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He glances at the time to find it only early morning.

He smiles to himself. Sometimes Chris woke up early just to get a few cords down while they were fresh in his memory, and whenever he was working on now sounded amazing.

Throwing on an old T-shirt and some boxers he heads downstairs to where Chris is sat at the piano, eyes closed as he worked on the notes.

Sebastian silently sat down next to him and just watched for a little while, smiling to himself. Whatever the piece was it was very gentle and soothing and he found himself leaning closer to him as he played.

Chris paused the music to glance up at him, coming out of his trance, and Sebastian smiled softly.

“Please continue. It was beautiful.” Sebastian murmurs softly.

Chris smiles gently and nods, starting from the beginning but this time softly singing a few words with the chords.

 _“Here, where the sky's falling_  
I'm covered in blue  
I'm running and I'm crawling  
Fighting for you”

Sebastian closes his eyes at the soft voice, gently resting his head on Chris’ shoulder as he continued to sing softly.

 _“You give me a reason_  
Something to believe in  
I know, I know, I know  
You give me a meaning  
Something I can breathe in  
I know, I know, I know.”

Sebastian feels comforted and the soft gentle song carries on. There was something about Chris’ voice that was just so _soothing_. So calm. The world could be ending and it wouldn’t matter.

Chris seems to notice Sebastian relax and he trails off the words and stops playing the music.

Sebastian opens one eye and pouts. “You stopped.”

“I seemed to have put you to sleep.” Chris grins at him teasingly.

“You have a very soothing voice!” Sebastian argues back, making Chris chuckle.

“I can see. Do you like it?” Chris asks softly.

Sebastian gives him a soft smile. “It’s beautiful.”

Chris beams at him and leans in for a soft gentle kiss. “I’m glad you like it.”

Sebastian hums softly into the kiss and pulls away, his eyes warm and gentle.

Chris leans over to kiss his nose and then ruffles his hair. “Come on you. Your turn to make breakfast.”

Sebastian makes a small noise of objection but Chris just chuckles at him.

“You promised me breakfast last night.” Chris reminds him. “The full works since I’ve stopped touring.”

Sebastian nods and sighs. “Still annoying I can’t eat any of it.”

“Worth it if you become Champion again next year.” Chris grins.

“And I will.” He nods as he gets up from  
the piano seat and heads into the kitchen.

“I want to hear this a lot next year!” Chris calls to him as he first plays the German anthem and then the Italian Anthem, making Sebastian laugh from the kitchen.

Chris grins. Glad to hear him laugh after the season he had had.

The rest of the morning is spent eating breakfast and then spending time together, feeling relaxed at being able to be with each other for once. No racing or touring to get in the way. For them it was almost like paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
